A Steven Universe Theory
by blevinp
Summary: This theory contains some heavy spoilers. I recommend that if you haven't seen the most recent episodes, you should watch those before clicking on this story, or before viewing the comment section (there might be spoilers there, too. Not saying that there will be spoilers there, it just seems likely). This theory is all about Lars and why what happened to him, happened.


**DISCLAIMER:** The following fanfic is a theory on Steven Universe **(WITH SPOILERS)** , just so everyone is clear. A theory uses scientific facts and information to perform a scientific conclusion, but it can be disproved with further investigation. I can be disproved by science experiments debunking the data that was used to construct my theory, Rebecca Sugar (Creator of Steven Universe), or any Steven Universe logic directly stated in the show. I also do NOT own any of the characters from Steven Universe (those are owned by Rebecca Sugar), the website I got my information on (link is given at the bottom of the fanfic, I think. Hopefully it's there..), or maybe this theory in general (I have no idea if anyone else had this idea before me). Without further ado, let's get on with the theory.

* * *

 **THEORY:** One thing that has nagging me about Lars is his new skin color, which is pink. I never knew why Rebecca Sugar decided to use this color, that is until today. This is a theory. A Steven Universe theory.

First, I'm going to recall the events to bring everyone up to date. Steven (S) and Lars (L) are brought to Homeworld by Aquamarine and Topaz. S is sent to trial for "killing" Pink Diamond, but S and L manage to escape from the accusers: Blue and Yellow Diamond. While they performed the getaway, S and L meet the Offcolors (O), a group of misfits who have been rejected by Homeworld for having different attributes than the normal gems of their species. In order to get away from trackers made by the Diamonds, S, L and O manage to find and underground bunker, and hide there to avoid getting caught. However, they later get caught by the trackers, and a showdown between the weaponized trackers and S, L and O takes place. Even though they did win, Lars had to sacrifice himself to save one of the Offcolors, and dies momentarily. That is, until Steven shed a few tears onto Lars, causing Lars to be revived, yet also have a pink skin. But, again, why pink? Why not any other color?

Before we answer the question, I should go over a lesson on skin cells. Contrary to what some might believe, everyone has not only one skin layer, but many. The one that you currently see on you is the outer level (aka Epidermis). This outer layer is composed of dead skin cells. Trillions and trillions of dead skin cells, to be exact. Although microscopic, you can see a lot of skin cells on every surface you touch with a microscope. The bottom layer of your skin are red skin cells, those that are newly born. When those skin cells get older, they get pushed upward towards the top of your skin, until they reach the surface (where they die). The middle layer, however, really caught my attention. They middle layer is, you guessed it, pink (aka Dermis). It contains all the skin cells that are not dead, but not actually newly born, either. They are in the middle of their lifespans. Keep in mind that Lars skin is now pink. This is the answer to our question.

There are two possibilities on what just happened:

1) Lars' outer skin level was simply removed. His skin cells will no longer die.

2) Lars' outer skin level had all of its cells revived. His skin cells will no longer die in this option, too.

However, this theory probably gave us more questions than answers. Why is Lars' hair affected, too? Is Lars immortal, now? Why does Lars not need to eat food, anymore? And more.

Anyway, I'll let you guys figure out those questions. Thanks for reading this theory, and all comments are appreciated.

You can learn more about skin cells if you want by clicking on this link: .

* * *

 **AN:** I'm not going to take shame in stating this, but I do actually have a YouTube Channel (I'm not technically selling out if both this particular story and the YouTube Channel are owned by me). If you are interested in Roblox gaming videos, or maybe other video games (I might play those in the future), you should check it out. The channel is RadFabTabulous (again, technically not selling out).

Also, I am planning on using a free, online web recorder in the future (the Roblox video quality is not the best right now due it being a recording directly from Roblox, and not an outside source). The video quality will get better, I just need to try out some of the filming softwares, and see what best fit me.


End file.
